ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Golden-Tongued Culberry
Testimonials * Solo by SCH/RDM with some difficulty. Methods of damage were helix iono, Bio, Drain, and an occassional Alacrity Tier 3-4 nuke. It is very important to keep bio applied to this NM as it may deaggro while you are kiting sucks since it will regen 10% HP if no DoTs are on. What seemed to work for me was to keep gravity on it and stand just outside of casting range ft. while it casts a spell, and when you see its casting aura disappear and it "disengages" casting, immediately get to a comfortable range to cast your next spell on it and run away just as quickly. Not having gravity on it can be dangerous as it will gain soe ground on you much quicker, making it harder to get out of its casting range. The tonberry that roams in this area is easy to depop if you just run 1 lap around the area, but be careful as you may get too far ahead of the NM and make it deaggro. Oh, and ALWAYS keep up RR! I've had so many close calls on Death, and ended up finally getting hit when it was around 30%. If you die, immediately claim it and begin kiting again. Light Arts > Penury > RR and then begin to aspir for MP back until you are unweakened and can put sublimation back on. This took me about 6 hours solo, so be prepared for a long sitting :/ - Shiva *Duoed by a Nin/Rdm and Drk/Nin by letting it use up all of its mp, keeping bio II and dia II up depending on who had hate. Kite it around the area up and down the stairs (note watch for agro) and let shadows absorb tier 4 magic while running from -gas and death. takes a little over four hours to do it this way. [Gedahan & Zeromega - Ragnarok) *Duoable by 2 skilled and decently geared BLM/RDM, Nuke, Bio II, and Kite, expect a lot of death. But I usually bring 1-2 more person, one of them is WHM for R2 or R3, one other is RDM for Refresh and killing the normal tonberry pop in the middle of the room. If you duo or no one with /whm , bring some Echo Drops and Remedies. Fight time varies, fastest I ever done was 1hr-ish long time ago. [Poink - Fairy] *''Very easily'' kited by COR/BLM using Quick Draw and some sort of speed boost. Trioed with SMN/WHM and SCH/RDM, fight took about an hour. It may be soloable, but this depends on how often it casts Cure IV, which will heal for about 2 Quick Draw shots. (Used Ice Shot, without day/weather bonus it did around 225 damage, up to ~310 with both bonuses.) --Oldive 22:09, 15 July 2009 (UTC) We are doing this with our LS and are 1/6 all with NQ's --> so I editet the dropchance, please add your results also. Natasterror 20.03.2009 The drop chance is the same you've just had bad luck. It is infact a 50% drop rate, this does not mean that it will always drop one off one on, it may drop infinite times in a row. its just a probability =) Currently doing a run on this NM, and so far we are 6/6 drops, with only one HQ pop item. I'm not sure its not been changed to a 100% drop rate. Tufftaru 19:08, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Make that 7/7 xD Got some happy BLMs, that's for sure ^^ Tufftaru 19:31, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Finally finished up 7/8. Either we had some serious amount of luck (was not at either end of the moon-phase scale) or the drop rate has still been improved a lot :) Tufftaru 04:31, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Been doing these with my LS and are 0/8 with all NQs.--Zarrgoth 04:59, 10 July 2008 (UTC) I soloed this as 75BLM/SMN last night (blm/smn for autorefresh). It took about 2.5 hours and I lost about 18k exp but I used reraise earrings (which have RR1) instead of hairpins (which have RR2). Before the fight I made 24 Yagudo drinks plus Pear aulauts, and used every one of them during this time; I actually wish I brought more because the fight would have went much faster. I would assume a RDM could solo this fight as well using the same strategy. Doing this solo, was mostly a challenge for me but it also could have saved me about 420k currently (price difference between NQ trigger and Pendant). I recommend you use the HQ trigger if you do this though as I did not get the pendant to drop on the first try ... enjoy. Added method to the front page at the bottom. --Bekisa 18:59, 5 January 2008 (UTC) * Can anyone point out why Bekisas comment on how to solo this was taken down? dejey 16:08, 21 September 2008 (UTC) * Because firstly it should be in the discussion page and secondly it's not a very efficient way to solo it and other people might be fooled in to thinking it's easier then it actually is. Mio-Raem 00:13 (GMT), 03 Nov. 2008 * You CAN'T take down someones testimonial because its not a good way to kill the monster. THIS IS THE DISCUSSION PAGE, note the Testimonial title, Talk:(Page) is the discussion page, so it WAS in the right place, and it's just to inform people how it was killed. Regardless of how effective the strategy is or how pointless the post, it should ALWAYS stay up unless an ADMIN removes it. LS friend is 1/1 with this strategy, definatley a hit/miss drop rate. --Ix'Sindri 03:28, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know how much HP the NM has? I'm also curious as to the effectiveness of the 'enhances resistance to abnormal status effects' ribbons. ~~Azureshock Dou'd by a 75Blm/whm and a 75Smn/whm. BLM would do DoT's on the NM as SMN would buff BLM, use Predator Claws on NM(When smn did Predator Claws NM would cast death on the Avatar shifting hate back to the BLM), and took care of the tonberry at the bottom of the area to avoid any link. Sometimes the NM would instant cast a random spell on BLM no matter how far he was before using Death on the Avatar. Took us 4 - 4 1/2hrs with a few mistakes along the way but when we got into the grove of this we were able 2 do it easily. Long and fun fight. -- Shadowa and Blackcloud of Lakshmi August 5, 2009 2:57pm CST Additional Information [ Oddball jobs: Puppetmaster ] Using spiritreaver and watching the NM's casting, you can help contribute to the overall damage being done with 3x ice nukes [ With Tranquilizer ] The Strat - Deploy as soon as it starts casting, no later, sooner is ok as long as the nuke lands during or shortly after the NM fails to cast on a target / or succeeded to do so. There seems to be a 5 second cooldown on its spells and I may be wrong but it seems to reset the timer on interruptions or failed attempts to cast ( Which gives you a 5 second window to deactivate before insta-death , or possibly less, I deactivate as soon as the nuke lands ) So far after much trial and error, this strat has worked for me and never lost my automaton from then on. Go Pups! - Lyrminas of Valefor Drop Rate Removed drop rate info for 2 reasons. One, is that if the information is true (100% drop with HQ, 50% with NQ), then the drop rate % is already known. Also if said information is true, or at least the 100% with HQ part, then how many of the 7/14 recorded drops were with HQ knife and how many were with NQ? --Mosh-Ifrit 10:02, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Crazy SMN solo strat... A friend of mine and I duo'd this today as 2x SMN. We had a crazy idea to make it run out of MP by letting our pets eat any nukes that may happen. Of course, we forgot that it instant casts death upon any pet that gets hate. We found this out the hard way one we started fighting. But that's not all we discovered. As SMNs, we get very little hate. As such, we found out (again, the hard way) that if he is chasing someone, and a pet swings, but misses, that he will instant cast ANY OF HIS SPELLS on whoever he was chasing. ANY of his agas, single targets, enfeebles, and even death can happen instantly not on the pet, but on the player. I cannot be sure, but I believe it is because hate shifts so quickly that the mob gets triggered for instant cast status, but shifts to the player allowing any spell to be cast. The NM can ONLY cast death on the pets (as proven when it just stood there taking a beating from our pets for a few minutes, but once we pulled hate it decided to instant cast blizzaga 3.) This is actually a very good thing, and also proves that Death costs more MP to cast than Blizzaga 3, although probably not much (It didn't cast any more spells for the rest of the fight, not even cure 4. Although that information is not useful at all, just a fun fact.) On to the actual strategy. I'd recommend NOT having carbuncle out when you pop. In the event that Carby misses, you'd eat an instant cast spell of some kind, most likely resulting in death. The strategy is actually fairly simple. You run around the traditional kite path, as if being low-manned. Purposefully stop him so he casts a spell. You will want him to either cast a Tier 4, or an -aga 3. Run out of range, and give yourself some distance to cast carby. Once carby is finished casting, run into his casting range again to trigger another spell. The trick to this is that if he is currently casting and a pet pulls hate, he will NOT stop his current spell to instant cast death. He must wait until casting is finished. Once he starts casting another spell on you, run like hell, and let carby die. In the event carby misses and does not pull hate, keep running until it happens, or you risk eating an instant cast spell. Eventually, the NM will run out of MP, at which point you can skill up staff, or whatever you want to do to take him down. A duo strat is very similar, just one SMN kites him, makes him stop to cast, and that's when the 2nd SMN sends in his pet to eat the death. If hate shifts, you shift roles. This strat is probably useless to most, but just figured I'd throw it out there if anyone was interested. --Beaster 21:24, February 7, 2010 (UTC)